


Forbidden Crests

by Yurakaz



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurakaz/pseuds/Yurakaz
Summary: In an alternate universe where Paul ended up running a church without any proper faith...he had a ungodly encounter which will change his life.
Relationships: Mishima Kazuya/Paul Phoenix
Kudos: 3





	Forbidden Crests

"Okay so to this should work right?" Paul was drawing a Pentagram with chalk on a human size black board ,which layed down , near the pedestal of a church, being carefully watched by Mother Maria, who was set in stone carrying the infant messiah. The priest took out five long white candles and placed them on the top of the blackboard,all of them on the tips of the pentagram. One by one he started the flames on the candles,using a silver lighter. Next to the black board there was a table, on it was a silver bowl filled with dryed herbs and a book written in old amharic. One by one they where placed inside the pentagram. "Well now comes the hard part!" The priest got a knife out and slashed at his left hand. "Urgh..you can do it Phoenix...." The priest started to spill the blood on the center of the ring,the herbs with their bleak and dry green coloring started to look like small Christmas trees. Paul grabbed a bandage and quickly put it over his bleeding scar. "Okay one more thing.." The priest walked torwards the giant book, with black and pretty much unreadable leather cover. The book was open and the words where written to summoning a beast from the layers of the inferno where written in peacefully . Paul took a deep sighs , relaxed his shoulder and reassured that his hand wasnt in pain from the wound he inflicted to himself ,so he would not stutter and ruin the spell by accident. Taking out a match and lighting it on fire, the priest dropped it on the center of the ring. The herbs caught the fire and smoke emerged covering the priest face. Paul only had to say the words and he would be done with the oh so despised "witch work". After waving the smoke from his face , the priest ran torwards the the open book and pointed his index finger on the phrase he needed and started to chant it out loud.

"ልፕፕቿክዪዐጌቿዕሁጠ ቿዐነ  
ልዕ ረጎዕልክዕሁጠ ቿዐነ  
የዐፕጎፕቿዪጌቿዐነ  
ርዐዪልጠ ጠቿ"

The smoke became more and more thick and started to cover the entire room with in itself. It was heavy to breath and to see. The smog entered his mouth and nose and blocks the all of his breathing paths. Paul tried to reach for his throath, but it was to late. The lack of oxygen made him pass out on the cold stone floor. 

It was a warm night and the radio was jamming all around the car. The car window was open and a huge gust of wind came in. "Yo Paul! Can you turn down the volume? I've might go deaf..." Marshall exclaimes putting a finger in his ear and turning it around like a screw. "Haha of course gramps..." Paul chuckles and puts his fingers on the radio and started to play around with the volume. "Dude stop!....LOOK AT THE FUCKING ROAD!" Marshall shriek up looking at the road, grabbing the handle over his head and closing his eyes. "Marshall what do you mean..."

Paul woke up in the middle of the church floor. The fog was completely gone and the pentagram was empty,yet the candles where put out,the herbs where burned down and the book was closed. "Welp got atleast I didnt got killed..." Paul bitterly stood up and shakes the dirt of his robe. The priest walked torwards the pentagram with intentions of cleaning his mess up and even trying forget about ever trying to do such a mess. Both his nose and mouth still imitated the smell of the burned herbs,it smelled like bitter fruits,as if you took out an unripe apple and blaze it in fire mixed with the iron inside of his blood, which ended up in droplets on the herbs and the circle. Paul only open his mouth and let his tounge out a d lick his lips and take heavy breaths. The taste still didnt wanted to dissapear, so Paul gurgled up the rest of the saliva he had left in his mouth and spit it on the ground. The taste only increased to a disgusting point. Paul just wanted to leave this place and get a drink or anything else to wash out this disgusting taste. After taking some deep breaths, the priest finally took all his strength toghter to ignore the smell and the tartans finally clean up the mess. Using a big wool sack packing all the things used for the summoning ritual in it, first the black pentagram,then the book and to last the yet still smoking candles. During the cleaning process ,drops of an water like liquid started to come down causing plash sounds on impact. "Its leaking again...horay...another 20 Bucks wasted" Paul only rolled with his eyes and turned his attention of the ceiling and checking for the source of the dripping. Analyzing the roof for a spot with black marks. But when Paul looked up he didnt saw black marks he saw a a purple humanoid being with its mouth open drooling out its spit. The purple creature was spreading its wings and and dropping itself on the ground . The creature resembled a muscular man with shark like theet , a weird shape on his head which represents its hair and a thin purple tail with a ace shaped tip. The creature got its tounge out and started to lick its teeth. "By the mother..." came out under the breath of the priest as he started at the creature for an unintentional long time.

"ጎ ዘልሀቿክፕ ነቿቿክ ል ዘሁጠልክ ጎክ ነዐ ጠልክሃ ሃዪልዪነ..." The creature roughly pronounced the words to the priest. Paul only looked at the creature with very mixed emotions, he was accident at the succeeded summoning, disgusted at the monster and fearful of its future actions. "Can you speak my language?" The purple being only shook his head and opend his mouth and started to yawn, the skin color of the creature started to grow back its horns and tail, Its theet became more human shaped and his skin took a more human color. His eyes became a from a glowing to red to a more dark brown, well atleast his right one,the left one still had a red glowing iris. "Better?" The demon turned completely human but their still was a problem. "You....you are...bare..." Paul pointed at the stomach of the monster. "Oh yeah...I forgot....well....can you help me with that?"  
The priest just stood their in red silence seeing a creature from the pits of hell transform into a naked man in front of him. "Anyway you've summoned me for a reason right?" The demon just riled its head and smirked realizing the man wasnt going to answear properly as long as he was standing there in his birth suite. "So are you interested in me and is it that's why you called..." "NO!" replied Paul with an enraged expression. "I DIDNT CALLED YOU CALL BECAUSE OF THAT!" Paul just was infuriated with the demons behavior and appearance but something in it peaked the priest interested. 

"Anyway...wanna introduce yourself? The name is Ka....Zu....Yah....Pronounced extra careful ,so a small brain like you can comprehend it..." Kazuya started to smirk.


End file.
